


Gay Grape Girls in Love

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Canon Rewrite, F/F, Gem Fusion, Halloween, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Trick or Treating, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: In honor of Amedot Week/Day, I decided to write a little something for these two! For the next week, enjoy some gay grape girls in love!Day 7: Anything goes!*COMPLETE*





	1. Halloween

Peridot did not understand the human concept of dressing up.

According to Steven, it was supposed to be fun. Once a year, everybody wore ridiculous costumes and went out searching for candy. It was called Halloween, he said, and it was one of the spookiest times of the year.

...Of course, Earth’s idea of “scary” was nothing compared to Homeworld’s, so Peridot was largely unimpressed. Humans were afraid of their own skeletons, for crying out loud; to a Gem, such a fear was laughable. No, Peridot was not scared of Halloween, nor did she make a big deal out of dressing for the occasion.

Amethyst, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. As a shapeshifter, she didn’t have to pick from one of many costumes - she could be anything she wanted whenever she wanted. She could show up at one doorstep as a zombie and then return to the exact same one as a werewolf. As a result, her candy count by the end of the night was probably greater than any of the other children of Beach City.

“Halloween is, like, the ULTIMATE holiday!” Amethyst told her, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis. “You get CANDY for going to people’s houses and scarin’ em! If you do that on any other day of the year, you get arrested!”

“You sound as if you’re speaking from experience.” Peridot murmured, eyes glued to her tablet.

“Uh, yeah. I’m still wanted in at least thirty states for illegal trick-or-treating.” The words almost sounded like a boast. Knowing Amethyst, it probably was.

“Well, that sounds really great for you, but I personally don’t see the appeal of extorting small confections from unsuspecting citizens.”

“Well, of course you don’t. You’re a nerd. You gotta get out more, Peri.” Amethyst chuckled and elbowed her, nearly sending her tablet sprawling across the room. “In fact, y’know what? You should totally come trick-or-treating with me and Steven. It’ll be fun!”

Peridot looked up from her screen, clearly unamused. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t see how collecting candy could possibly benefit me. I don’t eat, remember?”

Amethyst shrugged. “I never said you had to eat it. You could just give it to me.”

“So...you’re asking me to accompany you for the sole purpose of getting you candy?”  
“Yep.” After a deliberate pause, Amethyst smirked and ruffled Peridot’s spiky yellow hair. “But, y’know, hangin’ out with you is always a bonus.”

“I’m...flattered,” said Peridot, clearly not flattered, “but I can’t shapeshift like you. How am I supposed to alter my appearance?”

Amethyst waved a hand dismissively. “No prob. We could just buy you a costume.”

Peridot went silent for a moment, as if in deep thought. Finally, she perked up, looking at Amethyst with a slight glimmer in her eyes. “Can we choose to make one instead?”

“Of course! Why, ya got anything in mind?”

“Well…”

* * *

It felt good to be tall again.

“Nyeheheh! Fear me, Earth clods!” Peridot cackled, just barely managing not to topple over on her stilts. “All of your candy is mine!”

Amethyst was snorting with laughter in between mouthfuls of chocolate. “You okay, Peri?”

“‘Okay?!’ I’m more than okay!” Peridot regained her balance and stood up straight, towering over Steven and Amethyst. “I’m having more fun than I’ve ever had in cycles!”

Her outfit for the night had been carefully constructed over the past few weeks, largely thanks to Amethyst’s seemingly endless supply of materials in her room. The stilts were the only part that Peridot considered to be absolutely necessary, but with help from her friends, she was able to create a somewhat competent cosplay of Pierre from Camp Pining Hearts.

“He’s not even that tall,” Amethyst had remarked during the costume-making process.

“Then it’s an alternate universe version of him!” Peridot had retorted. “An alternate universe in which everything is the same, except he just so happens to be extremely tall.”

So, here she was, trick-or-treating as a Camp Pining Hearts AU character, having the time of her life. She didn’t even care about how much candy she got; Amethyst ate it afterwards, anyway. No, she was perfectly content with being able to wander around feeling bigger than everybody else.

“There’s a house we haven’t hit yet!” Amethyst suddenly cried, pointing at a home in the distance. “C’mon, let’s get ‘em with our routine!”

Peridot and Amethyst made a good team when it came to trick-or-treating. The former’s unnatural height combined with the latter’s ability to shapeshift made for a surprisingly vast array of opportunities when it came to spooky performances. Sometimes, Amethyst played the role of the monster hiding in Peridot’s oversized jacket, popping out covered in red paint made to look like blood. Other times, Peridot was the large, shambling ghost of a camper who died in the woods, while Amethyst was the poor victim who forgot to bring a flashlight. Nine times out of ten, they ended up getting more candy than the other kids.

At first, Peridot thought it was confusing and somewhat annoying, but seeing how happy Amethyst got after their efforts were rewarded actually kind of made up for it, and soon she started having fun as well. She felt important, in a weird way; maybe it was the stilts, or maybe it was something else. Regardless, she was enjoying herself.

“Oh, wait,” Amethyst suddenly said, stopping in her tracks. She looked at Peridot affectionately (though she had to move her head up a bit more, thanks to her newfound height) and dug into her bag. “Listen, Peri, you’ve been a real help tonight. I know you don’t eat or anything, but…” She produced a tiny Hershey’s Kiss, handing it to her friend with a smile. “That just means I get to give you a really small piece and you won’t complain.”

Peridot looked at the candy with a neutral expression. Deep down, however, she couldn’t help but feel touched. This was clearly Amethyst’s way of expressing her appreciation, right? What did friends say when someone gave them something?

“Wow, thanks,” Peridot replied. She was actually sincere - after all, she owed Amethyst a lot in return for helping her with the costume. Hopefully some gratitude on her part would suffice.

Amethyst grinned a bit more, her visible eye shining with happiness. Then, she suddenly remembered that there was more candy to be collected.

“C’mon, I think it was over here!” She was already running off, shapeshifting mid-stride into a ferocious-looking wolf. “Let’s do the one where I jump out and attack you! I like that one.”

Peridot struggled to keep up, the stilts greatly hindering her speed. “Just don’t knock me off this time.”

Amethyst shot a pointy smirk in her direction. “No promises.”

Unconsciously, Peridot gripped her chocolate a little tighter. She didn’t know what she would do with it, but one thing was for sure - it was too good to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my grape farm.......we have purple grapes.....and green grapes.....oh and also theyre lesbians


	2. Too Far

She hadn’t meant to do it. Honestly, she hadn’t. But...

Seeing Amethyst in trouble had sparked something inside of her. The instinctive desire to protect - something she didn’t know she had - activated like a switch in her head had been turned on.

“Amethyst!” she cried, struggling to break free from the lead that was attached to her. It had gotten caught on a piece of scrap metal on the ground, nearly squeezing the life out of her as she tried to get loose. The drill spun wildly, approaching Amethyst with incredible speed. Peridot gave one final, sharp tug.

_Snap!_ Suddenly, the leash broke, and Peridot found herself practically hurtling towards Amethyst and knocking her out of the way at the last second.

And, well…

She landed on top of her. Again, she hadn’t meant to do it, but...it just happened. When the world finally stopped spinning, she was staring down at Amethyst, who looked up at her with wide dark blue eyes. _Both_ of her eyes - the one that was normally covered by her bangs was now fully visible, her bangs having been swept upwards by the force of her landing.

It was then that she realized that she had been staring for too long. Mortified, she leaped off, trying to hide the dark green blush that covered her face.

“It was an accident!” she insisted. “I swear!”

Steven came up to her (she had completely forgotten Steven was there; hopefully, he hadn’t seen her on top of Amethyst) and patted her shoulder reassuringly. “Hey, don’t worry about it! We know you didn’t mean to start the drill.”

The drill? ...Oh, the drill. Yes, that was unfortunate. Oh, well. She could always fix it up later.

“Yeah,” she said somewhat dismissively, “that was an accident, too.”

Amethyst looked at her for a long time, bewilderment evident in her features. Peridot had to stop herself from flushing again under her gaze; her left eye was still peeking out from behind her bangs, which had been hastily put back in place.

_Is this bad?_ Peridot wondered, shuffling uncomfortably. After “hurting her feelings” earlier, she was unsure what to expect. Saving someone’s life was supposed to result in gratitude, but...she had landed on top of her. And stared at her. For a really, really long time.

And, worst of all, she had liked it.

Finally, Amethyst inhaled deeply and sighed, blowing some of her bangs away from her mouth. She was smiling faintly, but her eyes were unreadable.

“Thanks,” she said simply, and walked away.

For some reason, Peridot was not satisfied with that response. She looked at Steven, trying to gauge his response to the situation, but he seemed to know something she didn’t. He turned to her, giving her a knowing smile.

“You know,” he told her, “I bet Amethyst would really like it if you just talked to her.”

Peridot raised her eyebrows. “I’ve already tried that. All attempts have been futile.”

Steven shook his head. “I mean _actually_ talk to her. Tell her you’re sorry for hurting her feelings. That’s what you do on Earth. Sometimes we hurt people without meaning to, even people we care about a lot.”

Peridot blinked. “People we care about?”

“You care about Amethyst, don’t you? You saved her from the drill.”

“I…” Did she care for Amethyst? Peridot had never cared for another Gem before. This was her first time feeling real emotions in the hundreds of years she had been alive. She vaguely remembered what it felt like to care, but never about somebody else. About her work, her own well-being, about her limb enhancers, but Amethyst? She was different somehow.

“Yes,” she confirmed with a slight nod, “I suppose I do.”

Steven perked up and gave her a pat on the back. “Then talk to her.”

And like that, Peridot understood. Amethyst thought she was deliberately trying to insult her, didn’t she? Calling her defective, comparing her to other Quartzes...she was stating fact, but she took it as an insult. That hadn’t been her intention; Amethyst was a wonderful Gem, and she didn’t deserve to think so lowly of herself.

“How should I apologize?” Peridot found herself asking. Steven shrugged his shoulders.

“Whichever way suits you best.”

Peridot was about to remark that she had very little experience with apologies, but then she stopped. Her eyes darted to the tape recorder she had left nearby.

An idea began to form.

* * *

“How do you feel?” Steven asked once Amethyst had left.

Peridot paused, going over the apology in her mind. She thought of Amethyst, of her appreciative smile, of the bangs that covered her eye, of the way she looked when those bangs were brushed away from her face. She thought of the way they had landed, one on top of the other. Suddenly, those memories brought her even more joy now that she had apologized.

Upsetting Amethyst had made her feel small. But now, after seeing her smile, she felt like the most important Gem in the world. She felt enormous, she felt gigantic, she felt...

“Big.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this moment so much yall........You Know I Had To Do It To Em


	3. Naps

Amethyst was always taking naps.

It was a habit of hers that she had picked up since coming into contact with humans for the first time. She thought it was cool and weird that people could just close their eyes and let their brains run on autopilot for a couple hours. Dreams were the only places where she could truly do anything she wanted.

She didn’t mind at all when she started seeing Peridot in her dreams. She dreamed about pretty much everyone she knew, so it didn’t surprise her. No, what really surprised her was when she started getting Peridot-centric dreams.

Now, Amethyst was a master of lucid dreaming. She’d been sleeping for thousands of years, so it made sense that she’d be able to control what went on in her head when she closed her eyes. That was what made the Peridot dreams so strange; no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop them from coming.

...Though she supposed that was because she liked them.

Peridot was fun to hang around in real life, so getting to hang out with her whenever she took a nap was fun too. They’d do what they usually did together - gardening, watching TV, going to FunLand - only now Amethyst could make it ten times better by dreaming up a roller coaster made of marshmallows or a laser-breathing dragon for them to ride or something. Dream Peridot was always impressed by these abilities, and Amethyst couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed when she woke up.

She never talked about these dreams with anyone. They felt oddly personal for some reason. She didn’t want people getting the wrong idea if she told them she started seeing Peridot in her sleep.

See, Amethyst wasn’t stupid. She knew the connotations that recurring dreams about a certain person had. She had seen enough trashy human movies to know that.

Still, it wasn’t as if her dreams were romantic, right? They never ended with a kiss or a love confession or a steamy fit of passion. They were purely innocent fun (well, mostly innocent; it wouldn’t be an Amethyst dream without something burning down).

...But upon further reflection, Amethyst decided, she wouldn’t mind kissing Peridot. Not that she _would,_ of course! Just hypothetically, if the situation was life-or-death, she could deal with kissing her admittedly cute friend.

Yes. Her feelings for Peridot were totally platonic. So what if she had dreams about her? It didn’t mean anything. They were just dreams.

So why was she so happy that Peridot was lying beside her, fast asleep, mumbling what sounded like Amethyst’s name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think for one second that amy and peri dont snuggle together on a regular basis then you are WRONG


	4. Pranks

“So, what do we do when the camera starts rolling?”

“Just introduce yourself and let everything come naturally, Peri. You got this.”

“Um...okay…”

Peridot stood awkwardly to the side, watching Amethyst set the camera haphazardly on the tripod. She was having trouble adjusting it, and she looked to Peridot for assistance. With a slight crease of her brow, she used her ferrokinesis to position the camera a bit more upright until it was finally pointing straight at them.

“Yes! Perfect!” Amethyst pumped her fist in the air and ran behind the tripod to turn the camera on. “And...three, two, one, GO!”

Peridot cleared her throat and looked into the camera, trying to look and sound as professional as possible.

“Greetings, Internet. My name is Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, and I am here to bring you what can only be described as the best, highest-quality content you will ever see.”

Amethyst waved from behind the camera, prompting Peridot to sigh.

“This is my...companion, Amethyst 8XM. Please introduce yourself, Amethyst.”

Before Peridot could finish her sentence, Amethyst stepped directly in front of the lens.

“Yo, whaddup, TubeTube? Be sure to like, comment, and subscribe if ya wanna see more videos from P-Dot Productions!”

Peridot narrowed her eyes. “I thought we agreed not to indulge in shameless self-promotion.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Eh, it’s for the Internet. Who cares?”

“My subscribers will care! I promised quality content, not blatant, unsubtle marketing tactics!”

Amethyst groaned. “Fine, we’ll edit that out later. Just say what we’re gonna be doin’ before the people get bored and click off the video.”

“Right,” Peridot nodded, allowing a mischievous smile to creep across her face. “As some of you may know, the ‘prank’ genre on this website is rather popular. However, I can tell you with absolute certainty that most of the ‘pranks’ that you humans stage for your videos are 100% fake!”

Amethyst shook her head, making a tsk-ing sound. “They’re not even good pranks.”

“Precisely. Which is why I, Peridot 5XG, am going to show you what a REAL prank looks like!” She gestured to her partner. “Amethyst here is going to assist me. Amethyst, would you please tell our viewers what we are going to be doing today?”

Amethyst puffed out her chest. “Right, so earlier today I stole one of Pearl’s swords. When she shows up looking for it, we’re gonna hide, and Peri’s gonna use her metal powers to make the sword float in the air and fly away from her.”

Peridot snickered and rubbed her hands together. “Yes! And then we will lead her on a chase all around Beach City. Then, our other cohort, Lapis Lazuli, will use her water powers to make a… _splash!_ Nyeheheheh!”

Amethyst snorted in laughter, imagining Pearl running around and flailing her arms to pursue a floating sword. Even without Lapis’ involvement, it would have been entertaining.

“She should be arriving at any moment now,” Peridot continued, “so-”

“Amethyst?!” an annoyed, screechy voice called from behind them. “Have you seen my sword? If you stole it, I swear-”

“Quick, Peri, hide!” Amethyst whispered, and Peridot leaped into the bushes. Amethyst continued to stand there innocently, looking up at Pearl with feigned confusion.

“Amethyst, I know you took my sword. Where is it?” she demanded, crossing her arms. Amethyst gasped exaggeratedly.

“Whaaaat? I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, P.”

“Don’t give me that! Where-” She stopped, staring blankly at the floating sword near the bush where Peridot was hiding. “...What?”

“Hello, Pearl!” Peridot said, attempting to deepen her voice (and failing miserably). “It is I, your sword, and I have come to life to tell you that I am no longer going to stand for your reign of tyranny over...swordkind!”

Pearl narrowed her eyes, clearly unamused. “Peridot, I know that’s you.”

“Nah, P!” Amethyst insisted, holding back giggles. “That’s your sword, bro! It wants revenge on you for...for…”

“...For keeping me locked up all day!” Peridot improvised, lifting the weapon a bit higher with her powers. “You use the other swords way more than you use me!”

“Come out of the bushes, Peridot.” Pearl stated flatly.

“Who is this ‘Peridot’ you speak of? I am merely a swo- HEY!” Peridot was interrupted when Pearl reached into the bush and picked her up by the back of her shirt, causing her to drop the sword onto the sand below.

“Unhand me this instant, you clod!” she shrieked, waving her arms. “I’m the leader of the Crystal Gems!”

Amethyst could no longer contain her amusement, prompting Pearl to roll her eyes. “Honestly, you two, don’t you have anything better to do than try to make these silly Internet videos?”

“You don’t understand!” Peridot protested. “Think of the views! Think of the likes, comments, and subscribers!”

“I have no idea what any of that means. Now, give me back my sword.”

Suddenly, a splash of cold water came out of nowhere, dowsing all three of them at once. They looked up in shock at Lapis, who was hovering above them with an easygoing grin.

“You guys were taking too long,” she said, “and I got bored. So...now the joke’s on you.”

Amethyst laughed as she wrung out her long, fluffy hair. Pearl was spluttering in indignant surprise. Peridot, meanwhile, was groaning in annoyance.

“Lapis! You soaked the camera! It wasn’t waterproof!”

“Oops,” Lapis shrugged, “I guess I made too much of a _splash._ ”

“I already used that!” Peridot yelled. “You can’t just steal my joke, Lazuli! It’s not funny if more than one person says it!”

She was stopped mid-rant by Amethyst, who put an arm around her reassuringly. She was still giggling a little, but it was easier to control now.

“Don’t worry, Peri,” she said, “we can always get a new one. I probably got a couple in my junk piles.”

Peridot merely grumbled in response, though the faintest hint of a smile perked at the edges of her mouth. Maybe it wasn’t so bad. She didn’t get this embarrassing display on-camera, at least.

“Besides,” Amethyst whispered, “look at Pearl’s face.”

Pearl was shaking her fist at Lapis, who simply smiled innocently and pretended to ignor her. It was admittedly a rather comical sight, and Peridot couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, “I suppose you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lapis voice* its just a prank bro, its a social experiment


	5. Flirting

Amethyst liked flirting with Peridot.

Her reactions were always pure gold. Half the time, she didn’t even realize she was being flirted with.

“Yo, Peri, you better watch out, cuz I’m a thief.”

Peridot tilted her head, mildly alarmed. “A thief?! And just what do you intend on stealing?!”

Amethyst winked. “Your heart.”

Peridot blinked, face completely blank. “...We don’t have internal organs.”

Other times, when the flirting was more obvious, she would get flustered and try to come up with a response.

“Hey, Peri,” Amethyst said the next day, “if you’re pretty and I’m cute, would that make us pretty cute together?”

Peridot nearly dropped her tablet, fumbling to pick it up. Her cheeks were tinted a slightly darker shade of green as she struggled to think of a counter.

“I...suppose,” she began, “but that’s incorrect. You’re not cute; you’re fluorine, iodine, and neon.”

Amethyst looked confused. “Uh...what?”

Peridot smiled, evidently proud of herself. “That stands for ‘F-I-Ne.’”

Amethyst’s mouth dropped open. “Well, y’know what? If bein’ adorable was a crime, you’d be banned in every galaxy!”

“You must be a scientist, because I think we have perfect chemistry!” Peridot shot back, determined not to lose.

“If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber!”

“I know you were made on Earth, but you’re out of this world!”

“Did you sit on a pile of sugar?” Amethyst asked, eyebrows raising suggestively. “Because you have a pretty sweet-”

“Uh, guys?” Steven asked, looking down from his loft. “Do you think you could maybe do this outside, please?” He had a feeling he knew where this was going, and he did not want to be around for it.

Amethyst groaned, but got up anyway. “Fiiine.” She glared at Peridot challengingly. “This still isn’t over.”

Peridot returned the favor. “You don’t stand a chance against me.”

“You wanna bet?” Amethyst leaned against the wall once they reached the porch, a confident smirk on her lips.

Peridot grinned. “Gladly.”

...Needless to say, Amethyst and Peridot weren’t allowed to start flirting battles in or near the house anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just use your imagination for the ending. this fic is rated for general audiences so im not gonna go into specifics but come on. you know what happens when two gems love each other very much and happen to have a lot of Aggressively Romantic Tension


	6. Autumn

Peridot’s first autumn on Earth was fascinating, to say the least.

She was eager to figure out as much as she could. Why did the leaves change color? Why did the temperatures drop? Why did the air always smell like apples and pumpkins? It was incredible to her, the fact that Earth was able to maintain a unique ecosystem that was constantly changing. Nothing ever changed on Homeworld.

Amethyst, the Crystal Gems’ resident Earth expert, tried to explain it to her.

“That’s just what Earth does, man. Ya just gotta go with it.”

...Key word being “tried.”

Peridot grumbled under her breath as she examined the fallen leaves on the ground. “Are Earthlings really so used to this lifestyle that they never question it? They just _accept_ the fact that their universe is constantly changing?”

Amethyst shrugged and shoved an entire apple into her mouth. “Yep. People already know how the world works, so there’s not really much to do.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Peridot murmured, “there’s always something to do on Earth. You Crystal Gems taught me that.”

“Well,” Amethyst asked, stooping down to look at the leaves with Peridot, “what do you wanna do instead? Cuz I’m gettin’ bored just standin’ here.”

Peridot sighed and looked up at the canopy of trees that shielded them from the sun. They shone down on them in all sorts of colors, bathing them in golden light. It was...aesthetically pleasing, Peridot decided. Very aesthetically pleasing.

“Yo, Earth to Peri?” Amethyst asked. “You alright over there?”

Peridot cleared her throat awkwardly and focused her attention back onto her friend. “Yes, I’m fine. What exactly do people on Earth do when the weather starts to change like this?”

Amethyst ate another apple and pondered for a moment. “Uhhh...sometimes Steven likes to go and look at pumpkins.”

“I already have a pumpkin that is clearly superior to all the other pumpkins. I don’t see the point in looking at more of them if they’re all worse than her.”

“Well, maybe you can bring her along. Show off how awesome your pumpkin is compared to all the other ones.”

Peridot perked up. “We can do that?”

“Yeah, dude. Let’s make those pumpkins jealous!”

Peridot paused for a moment to consider it, then nodded decisively. “Yes! We’ll go and make everybody feel inferior because our pumpkin is scientifically proven to be better than anything they could ever pick!”

“That’s the spirit!” Amethyst clapped her on the back, nearly causing her to fall over. “We’ll show all those losers that our loser is the best!”

Peridot frowned. “Pumpkin’s not a loser!”

“I wasn’t talkin’ about Pumpkin.”

Peridot blinked, uncomprehending, until realization edged its way onto her face. “...You’re a clod.”

Amethyst didn’t seem bothered by this at all. In fact, she seemed pleased. “I can live with that.”

Autumn was new, but change wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. To Peridot, it was one of the things that made Earth so great, especially when she had Amethyst by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> autumn is the prettiest season and amethyst is the prettiest gem so obviously they go hand in hand


	7. Zoisite

The best part about Zoisite? Her height.

When Amethyst and Peridot fused, Zoisite was tall enough to tower over Garnet. Now, logically, such an advantage would be perfect during battle; after all, the bigger the monster, the more difficult it was for two tiny Gems to defeat it. However, while Zoisite definitely came in handy while fighting corrupted Gems, her components liked to use her for more...unconventional things.

"Make way, everybody!" Zoisite roared as she marched through Funland. "It's roller coaster time!"

Nobody batted an eye whenever Zoisite decided to show up. To the citizens of Beach City, giant women were commonplace. Of course, everybody wondered where this particular giant woman came from and why she only showed up whenever Peridot and Amethyst were in Funland. She just...appeared out of nowhere without any explanation whatsoever. Still, she never expressed any desire to hurt anyone, so her presence was tolerated for the most part (even if she looked extremely familiar for some reason).

"Hello, my good man!" she said to Mr. Smiley as she got in line for her favorite roller coaster. "You wouldn't happen to have room for little ol' me, would you?"

Mr. Smiley fidgeted uneasily. The last time Zoisite had gone on a ride, it had taken a while to repair. Even when she offered to help fix it, he had to dismantle all the extra things she added to make it more "cool" due to how dangerous they were. He felt kind of bad for her upon explaining why it had to be done, as she looked kind of disappointed, but lasers were not good for business, and he didn't want to get into another lawsuit.

Thankfully, he was able to afford sturdier carts, so hopefully she wouldn't break them this time. With a sigh, he gave her one of his trademark smiles.

"Of course! Um...just be careful getting in, okay?"

Zoisite patted him on the head with a large hand. "Thank you, kind sir! I promise not to completely destroy it this time...well, at least not the whole thing." She let out a thunderous laugh, nearly sending him reeling when he got a look at her sharp teeth. He was glad that his smile wasn't nearly as terrifying, or else he would have had to change his name.

"Well, uh...I hope you have a good time!" he said, trying not to look as terrified as he felt. Zoisite's four eyes seemed to glow, as if she was remembering a joke that was only funny to her.

"Oh, trust me, I'll have TWICE as much fun as last time." She snickered loudly, though Smiley didn't see what was so humorous (and considering the fact that he was a comedian, that was saying a lot).

But of course, he didn't want to disappoint a customer, so he pretended to laugh along anyway. She seemed extremely pleased by this, as if he had just validated her entire existence simply by laughing at her joke.

"Welp, I don't want to keep you hanging!" she told him, stepping up to the cart. "Let 'er rip, Smiley!"

He was pretty sure he had never told her his name before, but he didn't let that bother him. Instead, he waited for everybody else to get in and prepared to start the ride.

"Okay, everybody! Please keep your hands, arms, and other magical body parts inside the cart at all times and enjoy the ride!" he announced cheerfully, looking pointedly at Zoisite. She didn't seem to register the fact that he was explicitly talking about her and waved.

"Alright, here we go!" And with that, he activated the roller coaster, hoping and praying that he wouldn't have to spend even more money on repairs by the time the ride was over. As the carts took off, slowly ascending up the steep incline, he couldn't help but think that there was something oddly familiar about the mysterious Gem...

...But it was none of his business. After all, she was always happy to be around, and even though she caused a lot of property damage, he still hadn't banned her yet. Maybe, just maybe, she was alright.

_Crash!_

...Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh this was really fun!! im glad i decided to finally participate in amedot week, i love these gay grape girls and the community surrounding them is very Pure and Wholesome
> 
> also shameless self-promotion here but i have drawn what zoisite looks like on my tumblr if youre interested: vanilla-owns-chocolate.tumblr.com/tagged/zoisite
> 
> thank you and have a good day!!


End file.
